Rich Boy
by regulartimerush
Summary: Rigby es obligado a buscar un empleo para obtener los fondos necesarios para su familia.Pero terminara enamorándose de las persona menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencias:Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad que en la serie._

_Este Fic es Yaoi es decir una relación (chicoxchico)_

_& Finalmente Regular show no me pertenece le pertenece a Jg Quintel._

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Nuevo Trabajo._

-Es aquí?.-Se preguntaba el mapache observando la gran estructura, que tenia justo frente a sus ojos, quedando impactado gracias a tal lujo que ofrecía aquella estructura en pocas palabras, Rigby podía definir la como una fina obra de , impresionante. es hora de conseguir ese empleo.-Comento con su vista fija en el suelo, desde que su madre había perdido su trabajo, habían tenido varios problemas con el dinero. Suspiro fuertemente & decidió tocar a la puerta. Luego de unos segundos finalmente la puerta se abrió-.

-Ohh, bienvenido, tú debes ser el chico de quién nos a estado hablando Thomas todo este tiempo, pasa.-Comento sonriente un hombre inglé un gusto joven son Papaleta.

-Soy Rigby, es un gusto Papaleta.-Contesto sonriente el menor-.

-Bien aquí es, suerte.-Agrego el inglés, dejando a mapache frente a lo que parecía ser una oficina, tomo valor & giro la perrilla, observo a quien posiblemente seria su nuevo jefe, una máquina de chicles algo estresada-.

-Bu, buenos días.-Comento temeroso-.

-Tu debes ser, Rigby, Soy Benson, es fantástico que te sumes a nosotros, sinceramente nos hacía falta más manos de obra.-Comento la máquina de hay reglas que debes cumplir antes de obtener el empleo, Rigby. –Este solo asintió-.

-No deber más bien no puedes acércate a ninguna de las personas de esta familia, mucho menos al joven Mordecai.-Advirtió el mayor-.

-Esperé?, porqué?.-Pregunto confuso el meno-_."Claro son ricos normalmente evitan tener contacto con personas, que no tenga su mismo estatus social, o su misma cantidad de dinero"_ .-Pensó, lo cual en menos de un segundo comenzó a odiar a la familia que posiblemente pagaría su sueldo-.

-Reglas de la .-Respondio rápidamente El Fin lo siguiente, debes cumplir con todas las cosas que te asigne, & finalmente debes terminar todo tu trabajo el mismo día, si no lo cumples serás despedido.-Advirtió eso es todo. Estas contratado Rigby será un honor que trabajes con nosotros.-Dicho esto el mayor se levanto, dejando al menor aun sentado en aquella silla de cuero-.

-Genial.-Sonrió el menor-.

-& bien fuiste contratado Rigbone?.-Comento sonriente, el chico cabra acercándose a su amigo-.

-Si que si.-Comento feliz-.

-Genial.-Respondió rápidamente Thomas-.

-Aunque no comprendo algo, porque no, nos podemos acercar a nadie que pertenezca a esta familia?.-Pregunto curioso Rigby, a pensar de que sus pensamientos sobre todas las personas con dinero, nunca iba a cambiar-.

-No lo sé, Benson me digo que, los Quintel odiaban que la servidumbre se les acercara, así que Benson es como nuestro mensajero.-Respondió Thomas-.

-Tenían que ser Ricos.-Comento el menor, levantándose de su é a recorrer un poco el lugar.

-Bien.-Asintió Thomas-.

Aquel edificio era simplemente enorme, cada lugar que visitaba Rigby, era más lujoso que otro.

-Mmm.-Comento tomando uno de los muchos porta retratos de aquella habitación, observo a 3 arrendajos, una mujer & un hombre, por último a uno más debe ser Mordecai.

-Oye!, que haces con eso!.-Ordeno el arrendajo corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el eh dicho que lo sueltes.-Ordeno una vez más-.

-Mor…Mordecai.-Susurro entre dientes el mapache. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se tornaron de un color rojo, su manos temblaban & tenía un nudo en su garganta. El nervioso mapache sin darse cuenta dejo caer el tan preciado objeto, causando que el mayor quedara estático-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2:Secretos.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Tartamudeo una & otra vez el pequeño lo limpiare.-Comento rápidamente saliendo de aquella lujosa habitación-.

-Espera!.-Ordeno el saber que hacías aquí si eres uno de los trabajadores de mis padres.-Pregunto serio Mordecai cruzando los brazos-.

-Yo…solo recorría un poco el lugar.-Respondió rápidamente Rigby entrecerrando sus ojos, siguiendo en su búsqueda por algunos implementos de limpieza-.

-Espera!, tengo otra pregunta para ti; Porque tú eres el primer empleado de mis padres en tener el valor en hablarme?.-Pregunto confuso Mordecai, todos & cada uno de los empleados de sus padres al simplemente escuchar su nombre su piel se erizaba, era como si pensaran que él era un alíen o algo así-.

-Yo de hecho tengo órdenes de no hablarte, de hecho si nos ven hablando ahora me despedirían.-Respondió Rigby con nerviosismo como es que Mordecai no sabía nada acerca del tema "nunca te acerques a tus jefes si no quieres ser despedido".

-Espera mi padres les han ordenado eso?.-Pregunto furico, en realidad no tenía idea sobre el tema-.

-De hecho.-Respondió si me disculpas iré por las cosas para limpiar este desastre.-Comento el menor aun con timidez de hecho Mordecai no parecía ser el chiquillo mimado & rico como él se lo imaginaba-.

-Espera.-Ordeno por tercera salir contigo Rigby.

-Qué?.-Pregunto el pequeño mapache avergonzado-.

-Me refiero que me gustaría ir por un café o algo parecido contigo.-Aclaro Mordecai sonriente-.

-Yo…

-Piénsalo.-Comento Mordecai acercándose a Rigby-.

-Lo pensare.-Respondió sonriente Rigby-.

Finalmente su jornada laboral había terminado, finalmente podría regresar a casa junto a su tan preciada familia.

-& bien como te fue?.-Pregunto sonriente Thomas observando con atención el sonrojo de Rigby el cual había permanecido todo el día-.

-Supongo que bastante bien.-Respondió Rigby sin poder olvidar aquella escena tan, perfecta en pocas palabras-.

-Pues a mí me parece que más que bien.-Rio Thomas-.

-Ah que te refieres?.-Pregunto confuso el de menor estatura-.

-Por casualidad te paso algo fuera de lo común Rigbone?.-Pregunto con picardía Thomas sin dejar de observar el rostro de su amigo, estaba simplemente rojo de la vergüenza-.

-Para nada.-Respondió seguro continuando con su mañana Thomas.

-Hasta mañana mentiroso.-Comento seriamente-.

-Cállate.-Grito Rigby. Luego de un par de horas se encontrar de vuelta al lugar que podía llamar hogar o algo parecido-.

-Como te fue en tu primer día Rigbone?.-Pregunto sonriente Don-.

-Bien.-Respondió noches.

-Supongo que está cansado.-Pensó en voz alta el menor-.

Sin terminar de llegar a su habitación dio un salto hacía su cama, su día había sido bastante raro, había conocido a una persona que nunca debió conocer. Thomas estaba más que raro, había roto una importante regla en su trabajo, & además de eso había experimentado tantas emociones juntas. Sin contar una nueva, cuando Mordecai le pidió salir con él, sus manos temblaban, su voz era aguda, tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza, no podía pensar en lo que decía, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-.

-No Rigby esto no te puede estar pasando a ti Rigby.-Pensó en voz alta, algo que tenía en claro era que si se enamoraba de Mordecai será más que un simple problema no se podía distraer con tan estupidez como el que lo más importante es mantener a tu familia a salvo.-comento para sí mismo-.

-Luego de haber pasado casi toda la noche pensando en lo pasado con Mordecai, Rigby había logrado dormir siquiera una hora.

-Buenos días.-Saludo Papaleta sonriente como siempre-.

-Buenos días.-Respondió Rigby al saludo-.

-Bien, ya que todos han llegado es hora de asignar las tareas del día.-comento , Thomas & Papaleta se encargaran del jardín, por otro lado Skips, necesito que le ayudes a musculoso & a fantasmano con el garaje.

-Esta vez no es escaparas Rigby.-Susurro a su oído Thomas, haciendo que inmediatamente sus mejillas se coloran una vez más-.

-Thomas…-Susurro-. No te escondo nada hablo enserio.

-Si Claro, ya veras mapache.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Problemas._

-Deberías dejar de luchar contra tu orgullo & decirme, lo que escondes, Rigby.-Comento sonriente Thomas-.

-& tu deberías de dejar de meterte donde nadie te llama Thomas.-Respondió Rigby con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. _"¿Acaso nadie podía tener secretos hoy en día?", _Pensó Rigby-.

-Buen día joven Mordecai.-Saludo Sonriente Papaleta-.

-Buenos días Papaleta.-Saludo el arrendajo sonriente. _"El destino está contra mi" _Pensó Rigby observando al arrendajo-.

-No se supone que no podíamos hablarle?.-Pegunto Rigby-.

-Papaleta, conoce a la familia de Mordecai, así que el si puede hablarles.-Aclaró Thomas-.

-Mapache, tu & yo tenemos que hablar.-Ordeno el arrendajo observando con deleite las rojas mejillas del hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso.-Agrego, riendo Mordecai observando una vez más a Rigby-.

-No estoy nervioso.-Comento rápidamente Rigby fijando su mirada al suelo-.

-Realmente no sabes mentir, en fin sígueme.-Ordeno Mordecai. Rigby solo asintió, el jardín era más grande de lo que se imaginaba miles de flores, arbustos, arboles, hasta una fuente, realmente mientras más observaba aquel enorme lugar más deseaba vivir en él. Finalmente habían llegado a un lugar que Rigby solo había podido creer que existiera en relatos, una pequeña cabaña de madera.-Rigby recuerdas de lo que te hable, sobre lo del café.-Rigby solo asintió, & recordó aquella escena de gustaría verte luego del trabajo.-Sonrió-.

-Yo…no lo sé.-Respondió Rigby aún nervioso, el hecho de que justo a su lado estuviera su 'jefe' & la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido que nunca hacía que su nerviosismo aumentara rápidamente-.

-Rigby, creo que no entiendes, no es una invitación es una orden.-Comento sonriente Mordecai.& Rigby solo se aferró del asiento. _"Es una Orden" _ aquella frase se repetía una & otra vez dentro de Rigby. Quién se creía Mordecai?, el único que podía ordenarle era Benson, Cierto?.

-Yo solo obedezco las ordenes de Benson.-Admitió el menor temblando de miedo. Pero que estaba haciendo nadie debía descubrir que Rigby le temía a algo. Pensó.

-Rigby..yo soy tu jefe también.-Comento acercándose al menor a una distancia minima de sus labios, sus respiraciones se hicieron una sola, el corazón de Rigby estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar.-Rgby me gustas & hare todo lo posible para que yo te gusté.-Dicho esto el rostro de Rigby estaba completamente rojo-.

-Mordecai!.-Llamo una voz femenina, luego de unos segundos se hizo presente una cardenal, observando con atención a Rigby-.

-Margaret.-Comento Sonriente. Por otro lado un nuevo sentimiento se hizo presente en Rigby, sentía furia, molestia, rabia, de solo ver a la cardenal, tan cerca de Mordecai. Acaso eran celos?, Rigby negó rápidamente, no podían ser celos, ni siquiera le gustaba Mordecai. Entonces decidió dejar a ambas aves solos & regresar a lo que tenía que estar haciendo en este momento su trabajo & no comportase como un niñito enamorado.

El resto del día las nuevas emociones que Rigby había adquirido aquella mañana habían estado atormentándolo todo el día sin contar las molestas preguntas de Thomas. Lo único que deseaba más que nunca Rigby era llegar luego de un largo día de trabajo a su hogar & darse una larga ducha para así relajarse. Pero se interpuso en aquel deseo, Mordecai.

-A donde crees que vas?, ya te deje bien claro que saldríamos hoy.-Comento Mordecai observando de arriba abajo a Rigby, lucía cansado más que nunca, acaso era mucho pedir un día de tranquilidad?-.

-A dónde iremos?.-Pregunto el menor sin muchos ánimos-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Respondía Mordecai subiendo a aquella enorme limosina. Rigby solo se encogió de hombros. El viaje fue silencioso, & por supuesto incomodo si quiera para Rigby era así-.

-Llegamos.-Anuncio entusiasmado Mordecai-.

El lugar al cual habían ido era un restaurant realmente elegante, toda su decoración era dorada, miles de mesas & odiosos meseros que observaban a Rigby como algo 'raro' para ellos.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa privada en un gran balcón, "Lo admito Mordecai es más romántico de lo que pensé" pensó Rigby. Sentándose, en segundos tenían sobre la mesa aquella deliciosa comida.

-Esto es delicioso.-Comento Rigby felizmente. Mordecai solo rio ver a Rigby comportase como un niño era bastante divertido, el carácter de Rigby era fuerte pero en el fondo era mucho más que dulce.

-Rigby…Puedo preguntarte algo?, porque trabajas eres joven…deberías estar en la universidad.-Pregunto curioso Mordecai, hace ya un largo tiempo que esa pregunta se posaba en la mente de Mordecai-.

-Yo.-La voz de Rigby sonaba rota, era como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe en el estó todos tenemos la vida hecha Mordecai. Mi madre está enferma, mi hermano es demasiado joven para trabajar, así que decidí hacerme cargo de todos los gastos de mi familia.-Lo ojos de Mordecai se dilataron no sabía que tan horrible era la razón por la cual Rigby había abandonado los estudios-.

-A que te refieres con la vida hecha?.-Pregunto Tímidamente Mordecai-.

-Mordecai, tienes dinero hasta para tirar a la basura!.-Respondió Rigby, huyendo de aquel lugar-.

Las lágrimas caían una, por una, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos ardían, sin contar lo mal que hablaban de el, las personas en ese estúpido restaurant _"Era obvio que una persona como Mordecai Quintel no estaría con esa rata de alcantarilla"_. Las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos. Entonces se detuvo & tomo aire, & pensó. Porqué estaba llorando por una persona como Mordecai?, el no merecía sus lágrimas.

Por otro lado Mordecai buscaban locamente a Rigby, Nueva York jamás se había visto tan enorme para él, recorría miles de calles sin obtener resultados. Hasta que un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos _"Rigby"_ pensó inmediatamente & en efecto era el, el sonoro grito de Rigby venia gracias a unos hombres los cuales lo golpeaban & amenazaban una & otra vez.

-Maldición.-Susurro para el mismo-.

_"Subiré mis defensas,_

_Porque no quiero enamorarme_

_& si alguna vez lo hiciera _

_Creo que me daría un ataque cardiaco_

_Nunca pondría "Mi amor" un una sola frase_

_Nunca eh dicho "Si" al chico correcto._

_Nunca eh tenido problemas con obtener lo que quiero._

_Pero cuando se trata de ti no soy lo suficiente mente bueno._

_Cuando una persona no me importa, puedo jugar con ella como si fuera un muñeco Ken_

_No lavare mi cabello._

_& luego hacerlos rebotar como una pelota de baloncesto._

_Tú haces que me ponga nervioso por el simple hecho_

_De que no puedo sostener tu mano_

_Me haces brillar pero no dejare que se note."_


End file.
